cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jupiter Jazz (Part 1)
" " is the twelfth session, or episode, of Cowboy Bebop. Cast In order of appearance): *Laughing Bull *Laughing Bull’s Son *Vicious *The Van *Lin *Spike Spiegel *Ed *Ein *Jet Black *Faye Valentine *Gren *Julius Plot Vicious meets with the Van of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate and asks to make a lunar Red Eye deal on the moon of Callisto. The Van request that Lin goes with Vicious and hint that if he tries to go above the authority of them, he will be stopped. On the Bebop Faye Valentine has ran off with all the money and the antifreeze from the cooling system, causing the ship to become humid and muggy. Edward searches the net for Faye but instead finds a signal for Codename Julia coming from the Blue Crow on Callisto. She gets cut off before she finds out who sent the signal, but Spike knows that they are talking about his Julia, and he flies off to look for his woman. Jet argues with Spike over how they’ve arranged their partnership together and Jet tells Spike there won’t be a place for him if he leaves now. On Callisto, Faye, who has caught a cold, gets drunk at the Blue Crow, a jazz bar with a saxophone playing man named Gren. Spike takes the advice of a junkyard worker and looks for a Julia outside Tony’s, but instead finds a transvestite named Julius. Julius suggests that Spike goes to find a man named Gren at the Blue Crow who is sometimes seen with women. Gren strikes up a conversation with Faye, who thinks he is flirting on her but he admits that he isn’t interested in women. He warns her that there are no women in this town and other men may be very interested in her. Spike asks around for Gren and is trailed by a gang that mistakes him for Vicious, who they know is also looking for Gren and has plenty of money they want to steal. Spike gets enraged at the sound of Vicious’ name and attacks the gang. He beats up or scares off the entire gang and learns about the Red Eye deal between Gren and Vicious. Jet goes down to Callisto looking for Faye and stops in at a bar and orders a drink. He watches Big Shot where they reveal the bounty on Gren and Jet nearly calls Spike to inform him about the info, but remembers their fight and stops. Faye goes down an alley looking for trouble and finds the gang Spike had just beaten up. She takes them on but is stopped by Gren who pulls her away from the fight to protect her. Gren takes Faye back to his apartment where he wonders why she’s alone and afraid to be alone, but Faye feels it’s better to be alone. Gren goes to take a shower and Faye spots a photo on his wall of Gren and Vicious. She then hears the answering machine pick up a message from Vicious about wanting to meet. She remembers the last time she was with Vicious and he kidnapped her and tried to kill Spike. Spike finds Vicious on a snowy field and the two square off for battle. Lin steps in between Spike’s gun and Vicious’ katana. Faye draws her gun and breaks into Gren in the shower to discover that he has breasts and wide hips, but male genitalia. In the final moments Lin shoots Spike in the chest and he falls down. The episode ends with Spike lying down in the snow. Quotes {Quoter|A star just fell from the sky.|Laughing Bull's Son}} ---- ---- Themes and Motifs *When Jet comes in the bar for a drink, the Three Old Men can be seen in the back. Gallery 12 Van3.png 12 BlueCrow.png 12 Glasses2.png 12 Shower.png 12 SpikeShot.png Sessions Category:Sessions